Das Geheimnis des blauen Engels
by GartenGuerkchen
Summary: Ein seltsamer Fund, ein Auftrag für Sirius, eine wertvolle Waffe gegen Voldemort und eine geheimnisvolle Archäologin
1. Prolog

****

Hi Ihr da draußen!

Dies ist die erste Fanfic, die ich schreibe und ich hoffe, sie gefällt Euch. Über den Inhalt will ich hier auch nicht allzu viel verraten, nur soviel: Die Story beginnt in den Ferien vor dem sechsten Schuljahr von Harry & Co. Sie bezieht sich also nur auf die ersten fünf Bände, mit dem Unterschied, dass Sirius noch unter den Lebenden weilt (Warum, dass könnt Ihr euer eigenen Fantasie überlassen.).

So, nun viel Spaß beim Lesen und natürlich auch beim Reviews schreiben. Ich bemühe mich, einigermaßen häufig bzw. regelmäßig zu updaten, doch Eure Reviews würden mich echt unterstützen! Es muss ja nicht gleich ein ganzer Roman sein, auch kleine Kommies machen glücklich! ;-)

_

* * *

Prolog_

"Sehr geehrte Fahrgäste, wir erreichen in Kürze den Bahnhof King's Cross in London. Bitte machen Sie sich bereit zum Ausstieg", ertönte es aus den Zuglautsprechern.

Die junge Frau, die zuvor noch durch das Fenster die vorbeiziehende Londoner Vorstadt beobachtet hatte, richtete sich in ihrem Sitz auf. Sie fühlte sich seltsam schläfrig seit sie das letzte mal in Calais umgestiegen war. Dennoch war die Fahrt ihr sehr kurz vorgekommen. Mit einem Seufzer griff sie nach ihrer Tasche auf dem Nachbarsitz.

Der Zug war nicht besonders voll, und so hatte sie ein Abteil für sich allein. Sie nahm die halbleere Wasserflasche von der Ablage unter dem Fenster, verstaute sie in der Tasche und nahm stattdessen einen kleinen Stadtplan heraus, den sie sogleich entfaltete.

Der Zug ruckte und kam quietschend zum Stehen. Kaum war die junge Frau aus dem Zug gestiegen, drängte sie sich durch die Menschenmassen auf dem Bahnsteig in Richtung Ausgang.

Sie eilte die Straße entlang und verschwand bald in einer kleinen Seitengasse, wo sie langsamer wurde und schließlich stehen blieb. Aus einem offenem Fenster roch es stark nach verbranntem Essen. Und obwohl es mitten im Sommer war, wehte ihr ein kühler Wind die Strähnen ihres dunkelbraunen Haares ins Gesicht, das in der untergehenden Sonne schimmerte.

Gerade griff sie nach ihrem Zauberstab, der in ihrer Jackentasche verborgen war, als

"Entschuldigung Miss..."

Die junge Frau zuckte zusammen und drehte sich in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme gekommen war. Vor ihr stand ein älterer Herr mit einer Kreissäge auf dem kahlen Schädel und lächelte sie entschuldigend an.

"Verzeihung, ich wollte sie nicht erschrecken. Können sie mir vielleicht sagen, wie spät es ist?"

"Oh, natürlich. Ähm...20.08Uhr.", erwiderte sie zerstreut mit einem Blick auf ihre silberne Armbanduhr.

"Vielen Dank." Der Mann schenkte ihr ein weiteres Lächeln und verschwand dann in Richtung Hauptstraße.

Die junge Frau wartete kurz, sah sich noch einmal um und zog dann ihren Zauberstab heraus. Innerhalb von Bruchteilen einer Sekunde war dort, wo sie sich befunden hatte, nichts mehr als die trübe Sommerluft, die ab und zu vom kühlen Wind aufgemischt wurde.

* * *


	2. Kapitel 1

_**Kapitel 1**_

"Verdammtes Pack!", grummelte Sirius in sich hinein, während er mit düsterer Miene die mit Menschen gefüllte Winkelgasse entlang marschierte. Die Trageriemen der schweren Plastiktaschen in seiner linken Hand schnitten ihm in die Finger. Seinen Kopf hatte er so vorgebeugt, dass ihm das lange schwarze Haar ins Gesicht fiel.

Er spürte die Blicke der Leute förmlich auf seinem Rücken. Es war erst einen Monat her gewesen, dass auf der Titelseite des Tagespropheten ein Artikel mit der riesigen Schlagzeile "SIRIUS BLACK - UNSCHULDIG" erschienen war, der die gesamte Zauberergemeinschaft in noch größeren Aufruhr versetzt hatte.

Doch jener ehemaliger Askaban - Häftling hatte sich trotz allem kaum in der Öffentlichkeit blicken lassen. Denn jedes mal war es das selbe: Er sah die Leute, wie sie hinter seinem Rücken tuschelten und mit dem Finger auf ihn zeigten. Er wünschte Dumbledore hätte ihm mit irgendeinem Auftrag betraut - fernab von diesen Leuten! Aber nein, stattdessen bestanden seine Aufgaben innerhalb des Ordens immer noch aus Dingen, wie Putzen, Aufräumen, Besorgungen und Botengängen. Nicht einmal für Harrys Leibgarde, die ihn in zwei Tagen abholen sollte, hatte man ihn eingesetzt, obwohl er darum gebeten hatte.

Wütend rauschte er in den Laden namens "Qualität für Quidditch". Hier wollte er ein nachträgliches Geburtstagsgeschenk für Harry besorgen, da dieser von ihm am 31. Juli nur eine Karte mit Glückwünschen bekommen hatte. Auf der Rückseite hatte Sirius ihn an Hand einer Notiz wissen lassen, dass er seine Geschenke bei einer kleinen Party erhalten würde, denn auch von allen anderen hatte er nur Karten erhalten. Sirius wandte sich nach links und fing an in den Regalen zu stöbern.

Nach einigem Suchen entschied er sich für das "Offizielle Begleitbuch zur letzten Quidditch WM". Es war ein dickes Buch voll mit bunten Fotos, Stadienplänen und spannenden Artikeln. Er ging zur Ladentheke, hinter der ein schrulliger, kleiner Zauberer mit strubbeligem grauen Haaren hockte. Auf seiner Nase saß eine Hornbrille, die seine Augen um mindestens das dreifache größer erscheinen ließ.

"Neun Galleonen, sieben Sickel bitte.", kam es aus seinem Mund wie von einer Bandansage und er nahm das Geld, das sein Gegenüber ihm reichte.

Sirius wandte sich gerade zum Gehen , doch plötzlich hörte er noch einmal die gedehnte Stimme des Verkäufers:

"Sir!"

Voller dunkler Vorahnungen drehte Sirius sich zu ihm um.

"Ihr Wechselgeld." Mit einem schiefen Grinsen nahm dieser es entgegen.

'Leide ich jetzt doch tatsächlich noch unter Verfolgungswahn...'

Seltsam erleichtert und mit einer weiteren Tüte bepackt trat Sirius aus dem Laden. Er schlug wieder den Weg zurück zum Tropfenden Kessel ein.

Auch Hermine und der Rest der Wesleys (Molly, wohnte bereits seit einer Woche im Hauptquartier des Phönixordens, während Bill, Fleur und Charlie dauerhaft dort untergebracht waren.) würden morgen ankommen und somit das sonst so leere Haus mit etwas Leben füllen.

Obwohl ihn die meisten Leute immer noch anstarrten wie ein Tier im Zoo, schlenderte er mit deutlich besserer Laune die Winkelgasse entlang.

Im Tropfenden Kessel angekommen, steuerte er gleich auf den großen Kamin am anderen Ende der Schenke zu. Abermals kramte er seinen Geldbeutel heraus und warf fünf Knut in die Blechdose, die direkt daneben aufgestellt war. Sofort füllte sich die Schale darunter mit feinem Flohpulver. Er nahm sich eine Handvoll, woraufhin die Reste in der kleinen Schale verschwanden und stieg auf den Kaminrost.

Er zog einen kleinen Zettel aus der Hosentasche, der in kalten Flammen aufging, nachdem Sirius gelesen hatte, was darauf stand. "Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12", flüsterte er leise und dennoch so deutlich wie möglich und wurde kurz darauf von einer smaragdgrünen Flamme verschlungen.

Er drehte sich rasend schnell um sich selbst, um ihn herum tosendes Rauschen und ein Wirbel aus Flammen. Nach einer halben Ewigkeit bekam er endlich wieder festen Boden - sofern man ein Kaminrost als fest bezeichnen kann - unter den Füßen. Das Tosen und der Flammenwirbel waren schlagartig verschwunden und die düstere Küche seines ihm so verhassten Elternhauses nahm klare Umrisse an.

"Hallo Black."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sirius stolperte vom Kaminrost, woraufhin sein Hinterkopf eine schmerzhafte Bekanntschaft mit dem Kaminsims machte. Er fluchte innerlich während sein Kopf vor Schmerz pochte.

"Schniefelus", brachte er hervor und rappelte sich auf. "Hast du dich in der Tür geirrt! Falls du eine Dusche suchst, das Bad ist zwei Türen weiter. Ich will ja nicht, dass du Fettlachen in meinem Haus hinterlässt."

"Ach verzeih bitte, ich vergas, du bist ja derjenige, der das im Zweifelsfalle wegmachen müsste.", erwiderte dieser kalt und mit dem üblichen höhnischen Grinsen auf den Lippen.

Diese Worte bohrten sich in Sirius' Brust wie Messerstiche. Er wollte gerade den Mund öffnen, um eine bissige Bemerkung loszuwerden, zog aber wie automatisch, seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche und richtete ihn auf Snape, als die Tür aufging und Molly, Tonks und Remus die Küche betraten. Sie erstarrten, als sie Sirius und Snape erblickten.

Mollys Blick war auf Sirius gerichtet und er konnte förmlich sehen, wie ihre Augen sich verengten und ihr Kopf rot anlief. Mit einem unguten Gefühl wartete er auf die unvermeidbar folgende Explosion...

"Ihr...", begann sie bebend,

"KÖNNT IHR EUCH NICHT MAL FÜR FÜNF MINUTEN ZUSAMMEN REIßEN? IHR SEID KEINE SCHÜLER MEHR, SONDERN ZWEI ERWACHSENE MENSCHEN!"

Sirius kniff die Augen zusammen und ließ den Zauberstab sinken, während Molly fortfuhr:

"WENN IHR EUCH IN ZUKUNFT NICHT ZUSAMMENREIßT, KÖNNT IHR EUCH AUF WAS GEFASST MACHEN!"

Nach einigen Sekunden wagte es Sirius wieder die Augen zu öffnen. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren wandte Snape sich um und rauschte wehenden Umhangs aus dem Raum - allerdings nicht ohne Sirius noch einen letzte seiner vernichtenden Blicke zuzuwerfen.

* * *

_Und jetzt diese hübsche Knöpfchen da links unten, ja genau das! _


	3. Kapitel 2

_So, hier nun das nächste Chappy. Ich hoffe, es gefällt Euch. Viel Spaß! Und schön reviewn! _:) _Ich brauche Motivatioooooooon! _

* * *

_**Kapitel 2**_

Sirius stand vor einem leeren Bilderrahmen. Er wollte sich abwenden, doch er konnte nicht. Er spürte stechende Blicke in seinem Nacken. Er hörte tuscheln hinter seinem Rücken. Er versuchte den Kopf zu wenden, doch sein ganzer Körper schien wie versteinert.

Plötzlich veränderte sich die weiße Bildwand und er sah den Kopf von Dumbledore, der zu ihm sprach: "Lass ihnen Zeit, lass DIR Zeit. Voldemort wird sich nicht plötzlich in Luft auflösen..." Das Tuscheln wurde lauter. Er hörte das Rascheln eines Umhangs hinter sich. Sein Zauberstab steckte in seiner Hosentasche - wenn er nur daran käme... Das Bild Dumbledores verwandelte sich in das Snapes. Es verzog sich zu einem hämischen Grinsen.

Sirius versuchte krampfhaft, sich zu bewegen. Das Rascheln war nun genau hinter ihm. Snapes Gesicht verschwand. Er hörte Atmen dicht hinter seinem Ohr. Mit einem mal schien alles um ihn zu gefrieren. In ihm zog sich alles zusammen und er wusste, er hätte gezittert vor Kälte, wenn er gekonnt hätte. Er hörte ein irres, kaltes Lachen. Mit einem Mal konnte er sich wieder bewegen.

Er rannte. Rannte ohne zu wissen warum und wohin. Er hatte keinerlei Kontrolle über seinen Körper. Plötzlich spürte er den Boden unter den Füßen nicht mehr. Er fiel in ein unendliches schwarzes Nichts.

Mit einem Schlag wachte er auf. Er saß senkrecht im Bett. Schweiß rann ihm den Körper herunter. Der Mond schien hell durch die verzauberten Fenster. Er stand auf und lief unschlüssig und unruhig in seinem Zimmer hin und her. Vor dem Spiegel blieb er stehen. Die Boxershorts klebten an seinen Oberschenkeln. Er hob die rechte Hand und wischte sich die wirren Strähnen seinen pechschwarzen Haares aus dem Gesicht und trat näher. Ein dunkles Augenpaar starrte zurück. Es wirkte hilflos und gehetzt. Seit seiner Flucht aus Askaban hatte er sich nicht mehr so elend gefühlt.

"Wir haben aber auch schon besser ausgesehen...", ertönte die pfeifende Stimme des Spiegels.

"Halt den Rand!", knurrte Sirius. Der Spiegel verstummte.

Als er sich wieder ins Bett sinken ließ, schlief er wieder ein, kaum dass er die Augen geschlossen hatte.

* * *

Es duftete bereits nach gebratenem Speck und Spiegelei, als Sirius die Küche betrat. Molly stand am Herd und wendete gerade den Speck, während Remus den Tisch deckte. Beide wünschten ihm einen guten Morgen, als er sich an dem großen Holztisch niederließ. Mollys Stimme klang allerdings etwas steif und Sirius vermutete, dass sie immer noch sauer wegen des vorigen Abends war. Er nahm sich ein Toast mit Butter und tat sich etwas von dem Speck aus der Pfanne auf, die Molly gerade auf den Tisch gestellt hatte. 

"Albus hat für 11.30 Uhr eine Sitzung einberufen. Wenn wir es also schaffen, den Salon in zwei Stunden fertig zu machen, können wir unseren neuen Sitzungsraum einw... -", fing Remus an, doch Sirius unterbrach ihn:

"Der ist schon fertig."

Als Remus verwirrt aufsah, fügte er hinzu: "Den habe ich schon gestern morgen in Ordnung gebracht." Seine Stimme klang leise und brüchig.

"Ähm, alles okay... Tatze?", fragte Remus als Molly die Küche verließ.

"Was! Ja. Ja... natürlich... warum?"

"Du wirkst so... so...", Remus wusste nicht recht, wie er es beschreiben sollte, denn er wusste, dass Sirius es ihm in seiner Stimmung krumm nehmen würde, wenn er ihn als "geschwächt" bezeichnen würde. Doch genau dies war der passende Ausdruck.

" Nun ja... ge... -knickt?"

"Bin ich aber nicht!", knurrte dieser sofort.

Remus verdrehte die Augen. "Hallo! Ich bin es, Moony! Wir sind Freunde, weißt du... -"

"Ist ja schon gut."

"Also, was ist los?"

"Einfach nur Kopfschmerzen?", versuchte Sirius es, doch Remus stand einfach nur auf und gab vor, den Raum verlassen zu wollen. Einen Moment lang blickten sie sich in die Augen, dann setzte Remus an:

"Die Leute? Das Haus?"

Sirius nickte.

"Ich hatte einen Alptraum."

Einerseits tat ihm das Verständnis seines Freundes gut, andererseits fühlte er sich wie eine kleines Kind, kaum waren diese Worte über seine Lippen gegangen. Er stützte den Kopf auf die Hände. Remus hatte sich wieder gesetzt.

"Scher' Dich nicht darum. Versuche einfach, sie zu ignorieren. Glaube mir, es ist nicht so schwer, wie es scheint. Bei Dir wird es aufhören, bei mir nie.", sagte er mit einem schiefen Grinsen und dachte daran, wie Albus letzte Woche den Tagespropheten daran gehindert hatte, einen sehr fraglichen Artikel über ihn zu Veröffentlichen, nachdem er ihn wieder als Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen dunkle Künste eingestellt hatte. (Albus meinte, er würde lieber ein paar Ordensmitglieder auch während des Schuljahres in und in der Nähe von Hogwarts haben.)

"Nun, Du hast ja auch genug, um dich abzulenken..."

"Hör zu, ich glaube kaum, dass Albus vorhat, Dich für den Rest deines Lebens hier versauern zu lassen. Und da ich ganz sicher nicht zulassen werde, dass du hier für den Rest des Tages wie ein Leichentuch herumrennst, holst Du Dir jetzt ein Traumlos-Elixier aus dem Arzneischrank und legst Dich bis zur Sitzung ins Bett. Ich trage das Material schon hoch und wecke dich eine halbe Stunde vorher."

"Kommt Sn... -"

"Nein.", antwortete Remus schlicht.

* * *

Sirius kam es vor, als wäre er erst vor wenigen Sekunden eingeschlafen, als Remus ihn weckte. 

"Komm, beeile dich. Die anderen sind schon fast alle da."

"Albus auch?"

"Ja und jetzt komm schon!", gab Remus kurz angebunden zurück und verschwand aus dem Zimmer.

In Windeseile wusch Sirius sich, warf seinen Unhang über und fuhr sich kurz mit der Bürste durch das schwarze Haar. Mit raschen Schritten lief er die Treppe hinunter und hatte schon fast die Küche erreicht, als ihm einfiel, dass die Sitzungen des Ordens von nun an in dem eigens dafür eingerichteten Raum stattfanden. Er machte eine scharfe Bremsung und eilte auf die richtige Tür zu.

Als er hinein trat, dachte er, er wäre plötzlich in einem anderen Haus. Er hatte ihn zwar schon tags zuvor entrümpelt und gereinigt, doch der neu eingerichtete Raum hatte nun kaum noch Ähnlichkeit mit dem Rest des alten Gemäuers.

Er war mit einem dunkelroten Teppich ausgelegt worden. Decke und Wände waren weiß gestrichen und den schmuddeligen, alten Silber-Leuchter hatte man gegen einen golden verzierten ausgetauscht. Der Kamin war unverändert, doch davor, in der Raummitte, stand ein langer, ovaler, polierter Holztisch, umringt von blau - gepolsterten Stühlen, auf denen schon ungefähr 20 Ordensmitglieder saßen. Sirius ließ sich auf den Stuhl neben Remus sinken.

"Dein Werk?", fragte er ihn.

"Nein.", antwortete dieser, "Albus. Er sagte, dass wir langsam anfangen müssten, das Haus zu... renovieren."

"Renovieren?", wiederholte Sirius während er die neuen Verzierungen über dem Kamin in Augenschein nahm.

"Na ja, er meinte, die alten Räume wären zu muffig um darin zu ... -"

Er verstummte. Albus Dumbledore, der ihnen gegenüber saß, war aufgestanden und wartete darauf, dass es ruhiger wurde. Offenbar erwartete er niemanden mehr. Jetzt erst bemerkte Sirius die Frau, die neben dem alten Zauberer saß.


End file.
